Agony
by Macve
Summary: There is a new cafe in town and it is a hit mainly because of its pastries...or is it just because of the pastries? RyoSaku


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I also do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. Iwase Kumiko-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot is a prequel. It is not a crossover story. It has nothing to do with my second story, Mt. Ryoma-kun. It also has nothing to do with Kotoko's song, "Agony", which she sang for Kannaduki no Miko. The sentences written in italics in the first part are statements that have been said in the past. Be warned that there is some thing disgusting in the third part of the story.

Please take note, also, that some parts of my story will be having flashbacks and that may explain the 'appearance' of mixed up tenses.

Happy reading.

**Agony**

Ryuzaki Sakuno traces a picture of a castella featured in a food magazine lying on her lap. She is in a salon, having the 'timely haircut' she needs, as what her new friend, Tomoyo-chan, keeps on telling her. She is still quite apprehensive in having her hair cut but the picture of the sweet bread seems to warp her back in time. Conversations with her grandmother almost a month ago are coming back to her now.

It was one of those days that the 'issue' regarding Ryoma-_san_ had its full impact on her. Being just an acquaintance of her idol and her crush was weighing on her. Of course, she had never really known how Ryoma-san sees her. She had just assumed that she was an acquaintance of him, if not short of being friends. However, she had desired to be more than just an acquaintance to him. She had wanted for him to turn to her and really be _his_ friend, or perhaps, see her the way she had seen him. Reality, though, had turned to her and slapped her right at her face for the umpteenth time. Pained and discouraged, she turned to her grandmother and cried her heart out. She, however, had never expected her obaachan to ask her this:

_Who are you, Sakuno?_

Sakuno sighs, seemingly oblivious to the sounds of a scissor gloriously trimming her hair. When her obaachan had asked her _that_ question, she remembers herself answering it while hiccupping in between.

_Ano…eh…I am clumsy, obaachan. I tend to trip most of the time…I…also get lost most of the time…_

Of course, sweet and kind obaachan had smoothed her auburn tresses in an effort to comfort her. However, that day had been full of surprises. She was not prepared to hear her obaachan's reply.

_Really, Sakuno-chan? Those are just your weaknesses. They do not make the whole of you. _

She remembers her mouth gaping wide open, her tears momentarily forgotten. She, then, remembers herself biting her lower lip in confusion. But of course, obaachan was not yet finished talking.

_Do you know why you are attracted so much to Echizen? _

Sakuno remembers herself blinking at her grandmother, more confused than before. She remembers thinking that she had liked Ryoma-san because he is cute, mysterious, and really good in tennis.

_Really good in tennis…_

And this just confirmed her grandmother's next words…

_Just like Tezuka, Echizen has this unbelievable charisma because of his passion and rigor for tennis. He strives to perfect his skills with all the passion he can give. He knows what he wants and where he wants to be. He aims for those things. The fire in him burns that it shows and seems contagious. But you know what, Sakuno-chan? That fire can also be bad for those people who do not know who they are. I mean, just like what has happened to you. You have wanted to play tennis too, after you saw him, without even considering if you really want it in the first place. I'm not saying that it is bad for you to play tennis and you must stop. I'm not saying, too, that liking Echizen is bad. What I am saying is that have you ever considered if you really want to play tennis or make a career out of it? Echizen has perhaps, decided for it to be so, but what about you? You are losing your self under his shadow. _

_Sakuno, what do you want to do? What are your strengths?_

_Who are you?_

"Sakuno-chan?"

A gentle tap on her shoulder brings Sakuno back to reality. She looks up to see Tomoyo-chan looking at her questioningly. Sakuno gives her friend a genuine smile. Tomoyo-chan is her new friend who takes lots of time traveling all the way from Tomoeda to Seishun just to spend time with her. Having both of their good friends living in places far from Tokyo – Sakura-chan is currently staying in Hong Kong while Tomoko-chan moved to Kyoto prefecture because of her dad's new job – they have found solace from each other, which is leading to a new but seemingly deep friendship.

She first met Tomoyo-chan at a construction site near the shop where the Seigaku regulars usually buy their tennis gear. It was several days after the break had started. It was easy to like Tomoyo-chan. Sakuno has found her sweet, trustworthy and fun to be with. Tomoko-chan's sudden departure made way for a new friend. After that day, they both started spending time near the construction site, talking half the day with its owner. The site was for a café whose owner, Iwase Kumiko-san, a very sweet lady in her mid-forties, has been friends with Tomoyo-chan.

The café, which is named Reverie, has opened during their first day for their first year in senior high school. It has been a hit in town. People of all ages gather there because, as Sakuno has concluded, the pastries there are so good. Another reason is that Iwase-san sells them at a reasonable price. Add the fact that Iwase-san is by nature, very sweet and accommodating, she has the whole town in her hands.

Sakuno continues to smile to such a point that Tomoyo has to shake Sakuno to take her away from her train of thoughts.

"Ehehehe…ano…I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I was just thinking…" Sakuno apologizes profusely.

Tomoyo smiles at her friend and then, reverts her attention to the magazine on Sakuno's lap. She takes note of Sakuno's fingers tracing the picture of a castella bread in the magazine. Tomoyo concludes that by the looks of it, Sakuno may be unconscious that she has been tracing the picture for a very long time. A thought hits her afterwards. "Have you considered Iwase-san's offer, Sakuno-chan?"

Iwase-san has a Food Science degree. She is using her background to master the art and science of making pastries. As Tomoyo remembers it, when Iwase-san found out that Sakuno-chan is good in making pastries, the sweet woman offered an apprenticeship slot for her dear friend. Sakuno-chan will visit the café after classes. She will help in making pastries but at the same time, learn the science in them from Iwase-san herself.

Sakuno looks down at the magazine on her lap, her eyes examining the picture of the castella. _What do you want to do? What are your strengths?_ Her obaachan's words haunt her again. It is not always that obaachan says those kinds of things to her. However, she has to admit that conversation with her obaachan has changed her perspective. She has actually spent time reflecting on what her strengths are and what she really wants to do. Meeting Iwase-san has made her realize that she likes baking and making pastries. She is actually good at those, or so, Tomoyo-chan says. When Iwase-san opened the apprenticeship issue to her, she has immediately thought that it is her chance to discover who she is and what she wants to be. She smiles at the thought.

"I have considered it, Tomoyo-chan," she replied, while giving her friend one of her genuinely huge smiles. "I will tell Iwase-san that I accept her offer."

Sakuno did not have time to breathe after saying those words because Tomoyo crushes her in a very big bear hug. After a whole minute, Tomoyo releases a rather woozy Sakuno who she helps straighten up.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. I'm just so elated! I mean, I have always known you'll be a good pastry chef someday. You just need the training and experience!" Tomoyo blabbed as she takes hold of both Sakuno's hands and flailed them. "To celebrate your decision, I have two gifts for you, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno cocks her head in confusion. _Gifts?_ Tomoyo-chan has done lots of things for her, but so as not to offend her friend, she gives Tomoyo-chan a questioning gaze.

Realizing that Sakuno is having her attack of shyness, Tomoyo whirls the chair Sakuno is sitting on so that Sakuno is now facing the mirror.

"Sakuno-chan, this is my first gift," Tomoyo whispers to Sakuno.

What Sakuno is seeing surprised her a lot.

Tomoyo-chan has insisted that she would have her haircut without facing a mirror. She did not get her friend's intention back then, but she trusted Tomoyo-chan nonetheless. Even if it has been uncomfortable having the other customers looking at her while having her haircut, she just diverted her attention to other things. But now, looking at the image she is making, she feels as if she wants to jump off her seat and embrace Tomoyo-chan for one of the best gifts she has received. Seeing the soft curls and waves of her auburn hair that has been cut to lie past her shoulders, Sakuno cannot be any happier. She is so happy, she feels as if she may cry any time.

Holding back happy tears, she stands up and embraces Tomoyo. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan! I really like it!" Resting her chin on Tomoyo's shoulder, she whispers, "I really, really like it, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo returns the embrace. After lightly squeezing her friend, she pulls away and gives Sakuno a mischievous grin. Any person who sees Tomoyo's signature grin – _the_ grin with matching stars in her eyes – may freak out. Thankfully however, Sakuno is as sweet and innocent as a child that she interprets Tomoyo's smile as her friend's way of saying, 'welcome'.

"I'm glad you like my first gift, Sakuno-chan," she said, drawled out. "But we have to go now, Sa-chan. I still have my second gift waiting for you at the Reverie. Iwase-san is waiting for us there, too," she continues while pulling Sakuno with her as they walked towards the salon's exit.

"Wait, Tomoyo-chan. I still have to pay for the haircut," Sakuno releases Tomoyo's hand which the latter retrieves immediately.

"That is not necessary, Sa-chan. It has been paid for."

Sakuno is about to protest when she sees Tomoyo shaking her head.

"It's a gift, remember?" Tomoyo pulls her again.

Exiting the salon, they walk their way to the Reverie café in silence. Tomoyo is humming a cheerful tune, while Sakuno is left alone in her thoughts. She has first thought that this day would be really terrible because things could go wrong during a haircut. Sakuno has even imagined the stylist tripping on something and accidentally cutting her hair _too_ short that she would end up looking like a boy. She has chosen, however, to trust Tomoyo-chan's judgment, and well, she has nothing to regret. She is so thankful for her new friend and her obaachan. She is also thankful for the past hurt because now, she knows the path she will take. Knowing her self may take some time but at least, she has started.

Sakuno continues to mentally thank _every _person who is helping her realize her dreams. She does not know, however, that one of them is actually planning something for her that she may not find aligned to her dreams at all.

* * *

He tightens his grip on the tennis ball.

He has been sitting on a bench near the lockers in the clubhouse for who knows how long. Well, who cares anyway? All that he wants to do now is to get rid of the emotions he feels and be able to concentrate for practice. The preliminaries are approaching but all he can think of is the wonderfully changing Ryuzaki Sakuno.

If his grip on the tennis ball were tight already, he tightens it more to a point that he can actually feel the ball getting squashy.

Yesterday, Ryuzaki arrived in class – they are classmates – with a new hairdo. Normally, he would not notice any changes to any person, especially his or her new hairdo. However, things seem to have changed for him since his first day as a first year in senior high school. He notices Ryuzaki more and it is not about any dramatic change. She is still clumsy, gets lost a lot and spaces out during class discussions. He even has to 'rescue' her at times whenever he gets a vibe that a terror teacher will bash her in class. It is just that, one day, she arrives in school with the quiet air of strength she previously lacked.

He could have dismissed it, but her aura gets stronger each day.

That has actually started the problem because now, he finds himself looking at her more and more each day. He has started to notice things about her that he used to ignore. She is sincerely friendly, sweet but shy, and obviously, blooming to a pretty girl. However, yesterday has been the biggest blow to the face for him. She arrived in school, new hairdo and all. Nothing special, he should say, because people do need to cut their hair from time to time. He even remembers telling her that her hair is too long. It was yesterday, though, that he has realized how beautiful she is, inside and out. It pains him a lot because he wants to extinguish the sudden attraction he is having for his middle school 'friend'. At the same time though, he wants to behead all the guys who are starting to ogle at her.

Things are confusing him and all he can think of now, is to escape.

Then again, Echizen Ryoma is not a coward.

The problem is that he does not really know how to deal with such things.

"Oi."

Echizen looks up to see Inui-senpai. He greets his senpai with a nod and quickly packs his tennis gear. Generally, he dislikes people disturbing his quiet time, but not for today. He is really grateful for Inui-senpai's interruption because he can feel himself drowning to thoughts he does not want to delve into. He walks out of the clubhouse to the tennis courts, not knowing that his senpai has been observing him all along.

Inui arrived at the clubhouse a good fifteen minutes before their call-time for club practice. To say he was surprised at the scene that greeted him was an understatement. Club members flocked outside the clubhouse. When he asked what the fuss was all about, they just said Echizen was inside. He remembers himself raising an eyebrow. People's fussing over the first year is nothing new. The thing is, Echizen is almost always late for club practice that he has actually built his endurance due to running laps as his punishment. Well, today, he came early for a change and that was definitely strange. Inui will even bet that the first year is not entirely aware that he came early for practice.

Shrugging all those thoughts aside, he makes his way to the tennis courts for practice.

* * *

Echizen is washing his arms after gulping, perhaps, a liter of water. Practice that afternoon is practically the same for all of them except for one thing.

Inui-senpai's new concoction.

He calls it Martial Remix.

The 'juice' is a mixture of soy sauce, bitter gourd juice, peanut butter, green tea and of course, the necessary water.

Echizen can feel his insides twist in unspeakable abhorrence.

Somehow, all the Seigaku regulars know that Inui-senpai is doing all those weird concoctions just to punish them. Gone were the days that those juices, if one could call them juices, serve as energizing drinks. Simply put, Inui-senpai's drinks are pure poison. It's a good thing that all of them are still alive.

"Oi, Ochibi!"

Kikumaru and Oishi approach Echizen who is wiping his arms dry. Kikumaru dances his way to the first year and places his left arm around Echizen's shoulders.

"Oi, chibi," he begins. "Say, do you want to get rid of the aftertaste of the juice Inui had made, nya?"

Now that Kikumaru-senpai mentioned that, Echizen kind of agrees with him. Who wants to sleep at night with a disgusting taste lingering in his taste buds?

"What's your plan, Kikumaru-senpai?"

"I invited Eiji-kun to visit this new café near the sports shop we, Seigaku regulars, usually go to," Oishi explained. "Do you want to go with us? Momoshiro and Kawamura are going with us, too."

Echizen smiles slyly at Kikumaru. "Of course, as long as Kikumaru-senpai pays for me."

Kikumaru shoves poor Echizen that the first year has to find his balance using one leg after stumbling several times. "Mou! Ochibi! You're going to empty my wallet, nya!" Kikumaru, then, clings to Oishi for the much needed help. "Nya, Oishi! You started this! Help me! Help!"

Being the good friend he is, Oishi cannot help but just sigh at Kikumaru's antics. Before he can answer the acrobatic tennis player, the other Seigaku regulars appear, with Inui leading them.

"You're going to the Reverie Café?"

"Oh, yes, Inui-san," Oishi answers while scratching an invisible itch on his head. He does not want to say they will be going there to err…forget about his concoction. He is partly worried of offending Inui. More than that, however, he is worried that by saying so, sadistic Inui will make more of his juices.

"Let's go then," Tezuka said.

Nothing more is said after the captain spoke. The group makes their way to the café with nothing interesting happening.

Tezuka-buchou is leading the way, still stoic as ever.

Fuji, is well, still wearing his amused grin. No one wants to guess what is going on in his really bright head.

Inui is still writing on his notebook. What he is writing is still a mystery to his teammates, especially to Oishi.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro are both trying hard to ignore how much they dislike each other. They are walking side by side because Echizen has decided he wants some peace and quiet at the back of the line. Kawamura is doing his best in playing pacifier to the two – in vain.

Echizen, well, is still Echizen. However, his silence is more of anxiety. He does not feel good in going to the café although he has been hearing good reviews about it.

Echizen does not know how accurate he is.

* * *

What the Seigaku regulars came upon arriving at the Reverie Café surprise them all. They have been hearing students in school raving about the said pastry shop after it has opened two weeks ago. It is not really easy to listen to hearsay, but this time, they know they are on the verge of believing what they have been hearing. The café is flocked with people. It is spacious and homey but not entirely huge. It is casually elegant but does not give an impression of exclusivity.

"What's the matter, Inui?" Tezuka turns to Inui who is busy staring at an advertising poster of the said café outside. The other seven regulars have gone inside and the captain has already instructed them to select a table.

Inui adjusts his glasses and then, writes something on his notebook. He gives Tezuka a small nod telling the captain that he is okay. After entering the café, they take their respective seats at a corner table Oishi has reserved for all of them. Oishi and Fuji are taking all their orders at the corner adjacent to their table. The remaining five are ogling over their surroundings.

"This is neat, nya!" Kikumaru excitedly whispered to Inui who is facing him. "It's like one of those expensive cafes I've seen in oneesan's travel magazines, nya."

"At least, people here are nice and casual. I'll feel out of place if they were all the formal type," Kawamura comments, shyly.

Kaidoh is still quiet, but he inwardly agrees with his senpai's remark. The last thing he wants is for snobby people sticking their noses at him.

Momoshiro widely grins. "This place is nice, but I'm more excited in tasting their pastries. They better be good, right Echizen?"

Momoshiro turns to the first year sitting beside him. Echizen is awfully quiet. That is nothing unusual, but when it comes to food, the kid becomes like the cocky person he is on court. He nudges Echizen on the ribs, catching the first year's attention in the process.

"What, Momo-senpai?"

"You okay? We're going to eat. It's Kikumaru-senpai's treat, you know?"

Echizen rests his arms on the table as he smirks at his senior's direction. All that Kikumaru can do is give whine at the comment but before he can go further, Tezuka has his glaring eyes on him.

"We have ordered already. The food will arrive in a while," Oishi tells them as he sits beside Kawamura.

Fuji sits in between Kikumaru and Tezuka, so that he faces Echizen.

The first year tennis prince misses the sly grin his prodigy senior is currently giving him.

"The café is not only offering pastries, lattes and coffee. They also offer low-calorie but high in protein snacks suitable for athletes like us," Fuji tells them.

"Really? So that's why I can see some varsity players from other schools here," Momoshiro says. He has seen the basketball players of a neighboring school hanging out at the tables outside the café. The other regulars follow his example, save Tezuka.

"This place is quite popular with athletes," Echizen hears Inui-senpai whisper. "Students, especially athletes hang-out here because the place is homey and the food seems delicious, healthy and cheap."

"Ano, senpai-tachi," a sweet voice interrupts them.

Nine heads whip to turn to the owner of the voice.

Nine athletes blush furiously at the beautiful sight before them.

Ryuzaki Sakuno has just started working at the Reverie Café for two days. Well, she is not literally working because she is only there to help Iwase-san in making the pastries. Somehow, though, seeing how busy Iwase-san and her staff are, she has decided to help them. The café is particularly busy during the afternoon so after classes, she goes there immediately to assist.

She is surprised when she has spotted the nine Seigaku regulars at the corner table near the counter. Since Iwase-san is too busy attending to the customers, she has decided to help by playing waitress for a while. She is not expecting, however, the regulars' reactions.

"Ah…" she innocently blinks in utter confusion.

Little Sakuno does not know what she looks like. Wearing a white Lolita-style dress that flows to her knees, she appears sweet and undeniably innocent. Add the soft curls and waves of her auburn hair that accentuates her porcelain skin, she is definitely breathtaking, especially for the first year tennis prince.

Tezuka clears his throat as he is the first one to break from the trance. The girl appears uncomfortable from their staring. Actually, some of them are not simply staring anymore. He takes special note of Echizen's expression.

Oishi is the second one who breaks from the mesmerizing scene. He absentmindedly stands up and assists Sakuno with the trays of warm pastries and mugs of cold ice cream.

Kawamura helps Sakuno with the teapot and the cups as he apologizes profusely. The sweet girl is still confused of what is happening with her senpai-tachi but being the naïve girl she is, she dismisses their very odd behavior.

After five minutes of fussing whose order is this or that, Sakuno prepares to leave with several empty trays on hand. She stops, however, when she notices that Ryoma-san has only a cup for green tea in front of him.

Momoshiro notices it, too, and he gives his seatmate a very puzzled look.

Sakuno immediately scans the trays on hand for an order slip. Upon seeing one, she quietly reads the regulars' orders and checks if something has not been given to them yet. After several seconds or so, she finally finds out that a sundae has not been delivered.

"Ano…Ryoma-san, I think your sundae will be ready any minute. Please wait. I'll go get it for you," Sakuno tells him with a small smile before turning her back to the regulars to get Echizen's order.

Echizen adjusts the bill of his baseball cap in discomfort. It is a puzzle for him why his sundae has to arrive last. He leans on his chair, only to see his senpai-tachi staring at him.

_Ryoma-san?_

The regulars are puzzled. Ryuzaki-chan has been calling Echizen, Ryoma-kun, since their first year in middle school. Kikumaru and Momoshiro even tease the first year to her, as it is somewhat obvious that the girl dotes on Echizen. So why is it that all of a sudden, she calls him _Ryoma-san_?

"Ne, Ochibi," Kikumaru calls on to his kohai.

Echizen turns to him with an odd expression written all over his face.

"Huh?"

"What did you do to Ryuzaki-chan?"

Echizen glares at Kikumaru but seeing the disapproving look of Tezuka-buchou, he 'minimizes' the glare. "What do you mean, senpai? I did not do anything to her."

"Well," Momoshiro intercepts with an expression of mixed mirth and surprise. Echizen turns to him. "It's just that all of a sudden, she stops calling you _Ryoma-kun_. It's a puzzle, you know?"

"Ano…excuse me, senpai-tachi…" Sakuno unknowingly interrupts them before Echizen can answer back to Momoshiro.

Nine heads turn to her.

The owner of one head is in near panic.

_Did she hear us?_

Sakuno, unaware of the tension in the atmosphere, quietly places Echizen's sundae on the table. Inui passes the sundae to Momoshiro who passes it on to Echizen who is sitting at the far end of the table. Momoshiro whistles at the serving size of the sundae bowl when it went past him. Even Kikumaru is eyeing the sundae despite his humongous plate of panna cotta topped with blueberries and raspberries.

"Enjoy your meal," Sakuno smiles at them and then, she bows courteously.

She is about to leave the regulars to help Iwase-san with more of her customers, when Fuji calls on to her.

"The food tastes good, Sakuno-chan!" Fuji praises her as he has just tasted his apple pie.

Sakuno gives him a very big smile, as she nods her head in agreement. "Yes, senpai. Iwase-san is a really good chef. She really takes every detail of the food seriously, especially those of the pastries."

"Do you work here, Ryuzaki-san?" Kawamura asks.

Sakuno cocks her head to her right, in deep thought. She does not know whether she is really working in the café or not. She is just an apprentice of Iwase-san and her helping in the café is more of a volunteering act. She blinks several times before turning to Kawamura-senpai.

"I help around from time to time, senpai. I don't know if I can call that work…" she trails. She then notices a new customer entering the café. She quickly turns to the regulars and gives them a polite bow. "Ano…excuse me, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-san."

The regulars give her a polite and appreciative smile, except one.

Echizen inattentively plays with a scoop-full of ice cream as Sakuno leaves their table. Of course, he is not deaf. He has noticed the change in the way Sakuno calls him. He has even noticed that she does not watch the tennis club practices anymore. If she does, she would be staying for a short while and then leave without any word whatsoever. The new school year has been a year of unexpected changes for him and these changes unnerve him, for all he is worth.

He may be apathetic to other things but he still cares. He just is not the talkative and proactive type always. If he has to do something for justice's sake, he will do it his way – through a cocky tennis game of some sort. The same goes for Ryuzaki Sakuno. He may not show it or voice it out – _that naïve girl _– but he considers her as one of the few people who somehow understands and really cares for him. However, things now are getting complicated. He feels as if she is distancing herself from him. He, on the other hand, is having strange feelings towards her and ill thoughts towards those who dare ogle at her.

He wants to do something, but he does not know what to do, really.

Everything seems to happen so fast; he feels as if he is forced to catch up on things when he is not really prepared yet.

"I'd say, this café is really popular," Inui interrupts Echizen's thoughts for the second time in that day.

"It's one of a kind in town," Tezuka agrees.

Fuji's amused smile widens in agreement.

"The food is really delicious as people in school have said," Kawamura adds.

"But I think it is not only the food which makes this place really popular," Inui comments.

Tezuka and Fuji take note of Inui's mysterious tone. Tezuka, being the serious person he is, dismisses Inui's statement as an inquisitive comment. Fuji, on the other hand, catches up with Inui's train of thoughts easily as he immediately scans the crowds.

"Nya, Fuji, what's wrong?" Kikumaru has noticed Fuji scanning the café as if he were looking for someone.

The regulars look up at the prodigy.

They all miss Inui's sadistic grin as he adjusts his eyeglasses.

"What is so strange in this café…" Inui trails as the regulars whip their heads to him. "…is that 90 percent of the people in this café is comprised of male students, most probably within our age range."

The other regulars, save Fuji, Inui and Tezuka, scan the room and they agreed upon Inui's comment. Yes, there are small families dining in the café and some girls, but almost all of the people in the café are male students.

Then again, they did not get Inui's point, especially the socially dense Echizen Ryoma.

"What's with them, senpai?" Kaidoh decides to whisper to Inui as he is sitting beside the data guy.

Inui turns to Kaidoh, then to the team. "It's highly unusual for guys our age to hang-out in a seemingly polished place like this. Most likely, they'll be in the arcade or elsewhere. Well, here they are, and I can give a hint of why they are here."

A sadistic smile…

Seven clueless heads…

"Have you seen the poster outside the café?"

Save Fuji, the other regulars shake their heads.

Truth be told, the regulars are so excited to eat at the café that upon entering it, all they could think of is the variety of treats before them. Perhaps, that is the reason why they have missed the advertisement Inui has told them. Then again, nothing really misses the data guy's eyes, especially if he can gather data about that certain thing.

"It's a picture of Ryuzaki-chan. She's modeling for this café. I'm 100 sure of that."

_100_ _percent sure?_

"What Inui means," Fuji interrupts them as he thinks that his other teammates are having a hard time catching up with Inui's train of thought. "…is that, boys flock this place not only because of the good food but also because of a very pretty and sweet girl helping in this place."

Oohs and aahs are heard from some of them.

Tezuka coughs a bit. Why he did so, no one knows.

Kaidoh is hissing for all he is worth, but a little glance at the counter is enough to make the famous viper blush.

Kawamura and Oishi are blinking. They are having a pretty hard time taking-in Fuji's revelation as they both take a glance of Echizen.

Inui is writing their reactions. Nothing new…

Kikumaru and Momoshiro are snickering at the poor first year. Nothing new, too…

"Nya, Ochibi! What can you say, nya? Of course, you won't let your princess be swept off her feet by someone else, right?" Kikumaru's grin widens dramatically as he continues to tease Echizen.

Poor Kikumaru, though. Echizen does not seem to notice him. The first year's amber eyes are fixed on something else.

"Nya, Ochibi! Don't be too shocked! You can still do something about Ryuzaki-chan, nya!"

Oishi worriedly turns to Kikumaru, discouraging his doubles partner to stop pestering the first year. Echizen's eyes are as wide as saucers but he looks ready to murder someone right then and there.

"What's wrong, Echizen?"

When the regulars did not hear a sound of some sort from their kohai, they trace Echizen's line of view.

Tezuka softly shakes his head as he gives the first year a side-glance.

Kikumaru, Kawamura, Oishi, Kaidoh and Momoshiro cannot take their eyes off, too, at the scene Echizen has been staring at.

Inui is writing what is happening on his notebook.

Fuji is wearing his widest and most sadistic grin ever.

A _very_ handsome dark-haired teenage boy, perhaps as tall as Tezuka, is talking to Sakuno. There is nothing to conclude in the scene, really, until the boy hands out a letter to Sakuno. The innocent girl blushes as she profusely thanks him. The boy gently smiles at Sakuno, and no one can dismiss the affectionate look he is giving her. In return, Sakuno gives him a box, perhaps a boxful of pastries from the Reverie café.

Who is the boy? No one knows, but the Seigaku regulars take note that, basing on his uniform, he is from the distinguished private school in town.

"Ano…" They all hear Sakuno's stuttering.

The strange boy smiles fondly at her, encouraging her to continue.

Sakuno plays with her fingers for a while before looking up and smiling at the boy.

"Thank you for inviting me. I…I…appreciate it."

The boy smiles, again. Then, to the Seigaku regulars' and Sakuno's surprise, the boy takes possession of her right hand and then, plants a soft kiss on her fingers.

Eight heads stiffen and blush.

One head is in near agony as he stares helplessly at the scene before him.

Sakuno's cheeks turn a _very_ deep shade of red. She and her companion are both standing by the counter which is very visible in the whole café. The kiss is very difficult to miss. At that moment, everything seems at a standstill and she can feel her knees getting wobbly. Sakuno, being the childlike young lady she is, bows her head in shyness as the boy gently releases the hand he has just kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakuno-chan." They hear the boy say.

Sakuno timidly glances up at the boy and smiles at him. "Ano…take care, Eriol-kun."

Hiiragizawa Eriol takes the box of pastries Sakuno has given him and proceeds to go out of the café. He takes a last glance of his auburn-haired friend and gives her a small wave. The moment he got out of the café, Sakuno sighs heavily as the memory of the 'kiss' starts to haunt her. Her cheeks turn to different shades of red and the Seigaku regulars cannot help but notice it. Echizen, in particular, is having a hard time breathing as he is debating whether to grab Sakuno and wash her hand himself or go after the boy and…

…go after the boy…and do something…really bad to him…

"Ano, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-san…"

Being innocent and all has its perks, some times. Sakuno easily forgets about the 'kiss' a while ago as she sees her senpai-tachi and Ryoma-san staring back at her as if she were some foreign body on earth. She cocks her head to her right and bits her lip in slight confusion. She does not know that her small actions are hugely affecting the estranged first year tennis prince at the table.

"Is there something you need?"

Sakuno did not address it to any one in particular at the table. Echizen, however, feels as if she is asking him. One thought came to mind.

_You_

Echizen blushes hard at the unconscious thought. He immediately turns away from Sakuno and lowers the bill of his baseball cap so that no one can see his eyes anymore. Momoshiro quietly and seriously takes note of the reddish tint on Echizen's cheeks. The other regulars turn to him questioningly. Sakuno worriedly turns to Inui who is observing Echizen with his brows furrowed.

"Ryuzaki-san…"

Tezuka, for the first time that day, breaks the cloud of silence.

"I think he needs a glass of water."

Sakuno glances at Ryoma-san before turning to Tezuka-buchou and nodding her head. She excuses herself as she proceeds to get a glass of water for Echizen.

After Sakuno has left, Kikumaru leans on his chair and breathes out loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. No one dares to talk for a while, especially after Tezuka had spoken. It seems as if he spoke to end a discussion that is just about to start. Only the clinking of spoons and forks are heard at the table as each regular quietly eats his treat.

Echizen welcomes the silence reluctantly. Right now, he actually wants Kikumaru-senpai to chat with Oishi-senpai about things under the sun, regardless of how silly their discussion will be. He even dares to wish that Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai get into a brawl. However, that is unlikely to happen because, first, Inui-senpai sits between the two of them. Second reason is that they are in a café. Third, Tezuka-buchou may not even think twice of letting them run laps around the café. If that is not possible, buchou may consider making the two run from the café all the way back to school and back to the café again.

Actually, he is willing to wish even for the most uneventful thing to happen right then and there, as long as something can take his mind away from Sakuno.

"Echizen…" Fuji trails.

Echizen looks up at his senpai questioningly. There is still the helpless look on his face and Fuji did not miss it one bit. Tezuka, knowing where Fuji is heading, gives his seatmate a warning glare to stop him. The last thing the captain wants is to irk the first year further.

Too bad for Tezuka, though. Fuji has decided to go on with his plan.

Echizen unconsciously glares at his senpai. Based on what is happening now, he has already concluded that listening to his guts from time to time is not bad at all.

Fuji smiles a sadistic grin. His haunting blue eyes are visible.

"Are you in agony?"


End file.
